Oh, the times they are a changin'
by SouthernGentleman JC
Summary: Johnny comes home with Pony the night they pick up the girls at the movie. Darry never hits Ponyboy and Bob doesn't get killed. All is well in the east side. Until two greasers start to get feelings they shouldn't.


This is my version of how the story would have played out if Johnny had come home with Pony that fateful night. This chapter is kind of slow so bare with me.

This is a future slash so please do not read if you have a problem with that. I'm not here to make any one uncomfortable. I'm just playing off of my own sick pleasures.

I appreciate all reviews, good and bad so please do not hold back.

Enjoy~

------------------------------------------

I flinched as the gate swung shut behind Johnny, marking my imprisonment. As slowly as I could manage, I shuffled up the front steps placing me directly in front of my door. Through the window I could see Darry sitting in his worn arm chair with the paper propped up in front of him. His grey eyes were narrowed and cold. I fidgeted, rocking myself from the balls of my feet to my heels. Back and forth.

Absentmindedly I brought my fingers to my lips and began to nibble nervously on my finger nails. _Darry's going to be so mad…_ I thought as my gaze locked onto the chipping paint on the front door. My mind began to wander, taking me back to this last summer. Dallas had narrowly avoided getting picked up by the fuzz one night and in all his pent up aggression, came over here like everyone in the gang does when they're upset. Only instead of just slipping in side he decided, in his angry drunken state, to take his anger out on our door.

When Darry finally opened the door and caught Dally's fist, the hood was in such a fit that it was a miracle he didn't attack Darry where he stood. Thankfully Johnny had been walking up the path at that moment and he and Dally just went for a walk. Johnny was really the only one who could calm Dallas Winston when he was in one of his fits… A gentle hand coming down on my shoulder made me leap out of my memories with a start.

"Pony… You okay man?" Johnny's voice brought me back to reality; I turned to look at him and nodded. Without a word I pulled my shaking fingers away from my lips and reached out to turn the knob.

Sticking my head through the opened door, I peered around at the quiet house. Soda was asleep on the couch and Darry was in his arm chair. As I opened the door wider, Darry looked up, throwing his news paper to the side.

"Ponyboy, where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is?' The anger in his cold eyes scared me so I just shook my head silently.

"Well it's four o'clock in the morning kiddo and- " He was cut off as Johnny slipped in the door behind me. Darrel's tone softened as he saw how white Johnny's face had gotten. We all knew how much it bothered Johnny when any of us fought or even yelled at each other and tried to do it as little as possible in his presence. He got enough of it at home.

"Oh, hey there Johnnycake." Even his eyes softened as he looked over the timid boy behind me. Soda stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Hey Pony, where ya' been? Heya Johnny." The last part of Johnny's name was cut off by a yawn. " C'mon guys. Let's hit the sack, I'm beat. "Getting to his feet and stretching he added, "I'll bunk with Darry tonight so you and Pony can share our bed okay Johnnycakes?" Johnny nodded as a bit of his natural color came back. Darry turned his gaze back to me but I could tell the argument was over for the night. "We will talk about this tomorrow Ponyboy." His voice was stern but he smiled as he ruffled Johnny's hair. My brothers bid us a goodnight before wrestling each other into the back bedroom. When they disappeared down the hall I finally let out my lungful of breath that I hadn't been aware I was holding. I turned to smile at Johnny, waving for him to follow me to mine and Sodas room.

"Thanks JohnnyCakes. You're a real life saver." Lightly punching his arm, we both slipped off our shoes and I saw him toss his jean jacket to the floor before we both climbed into bed. I could hear him yawn over the rustling of the blankets and it suddenly sunk in how tired I really was. Intertwining my fingers behind my head I stared up at the cracked ceiling.

One of the reasons Johnny and I were such good buddies was because neither of us felt the need to fill silences with mindless chatter we were both comfortable with just being with each other. Though at the moment there was a strange air between the two of us it wasn't uncomfortable it just felt as if something that needed to be said was being kept silent. I couldn't tell if it was he or I who was the one who was keeping it unsaid.

"Hey Pony… So that thing that you said earlier… to Cherry. Ya' know, about Darry? Do you really believe that?" His tone was hesitant as if he thought I was going to snap at him again. I turned my head to look at him. He was lying on his side turned away from me. I couldn't see his face but his breathing was soft and his posture slouched. It was obvious that he was as near to sleep as I was.

I remained silent for a moment, pondering his question. I had blown up earlier without thinking about what I was saying but now that I had time to consider my words I realized how much of a fool I had made myself look in front of Cherry; but more importantly, In front of Johnny. It never had dawned on me to keep my mouth shut about things like that in front of my best friend.

Although Johnny would never say anything it had to have bothered him. I mean here I was whining about how lousy my life was when he had it ten times worse than me. Sure Darry may not be able to stand me but at least he's here. At least he doesn't take a whiskey bottle to my head when he's had a bad day the way Johnny's dad had done before.

I also had Soda. Other then they boys, Johnny had no one. My musing must have been taking a long time because Johnny asked, "Pony?" I shrugged before realizing he couldn't see me and sighed. "I don't know. I really don't." It was true, from what I could tell, Darry couldn't stand me but from what Soda said he only hollered at me because he cared. I heard Johnny yawn again and mumble, "G'night Ponyboy." Turning onto my side, away from Johnny I listened to his steady breathing until slipping into an uneasy sleep.

-----------------------------------------

Short, I know!

I hoped you liked that breif intoduction.

Chapter two up soon.


End file.
